Vongola's Revenge (Tsuna's Piano Sequel)
by Chibi Vongola
Summary: When Reborn came back he did not expect to hear that his Godson had just died because of the Vongola or that the bomber of the Vongola mansion had not been found. Yet


Reborn stood there, Tsuna's grand piano in the sights. Here he was, hoping to come back to see his no good student, and he was being told he was accused of something her obviously didn't do. His flames, his pure flames, his kindness and his family ended up killing him. The little brunette who brightened up their lives with a single smile.

Leon and him narrowed their eyes, Reborn changed into a gun and he strolled into the dining room. Tsuna wasn't meant to die like this, not after all the things he did. For everyone, for the mafia, for the police, even for strangers and especially, for him.

Tsuna was like his son, and he was like Tsuna's second father. Officially, he was Tsuna's Godfather as well but how come he wasn't there for his child. He busy parading around the world in his new body. The doors flew open and Everyone stared in shock at the hitman's sudden appearance but Alaude and Kyoya.

"We called him here" Alaude said pointing to him and Kyoya and the rest's surprise faded away. "So, I won't make you guys tell the whole story" The famiglia flinched "But tell me how did you kill him" Reborn said and Giotto, Tsuna's father, cleared his throat.

"As you know, he was a sky. Skies have special flames that change their hearts. When they are b-betrayed or a-abandonded by their precious or loved ones their flames and hearts either : 1, Turn into a night sky which are crimson orange or black depending and have to join the Vindice. 2, Turn into suicidal depression or just out right suicidal and that is redish orange or dark blue with orange. 3, they fall into madness and hurt anyone near to them and that is brownish yellow and orange. Finally 4, They die, which is pure vibrant orange, no matter what flames they have. Pure or normal it will sray the same." Giotto started to tear up but he continued.

"Tsuna didn't want to hurt us by disappearing into the Vindice, he didn't want to be depressed or suicidal. He definately didn't want to hurt us so h-he… chose to die" Giotto half whispered with a single tear stream falling down his cheek. His bangs covered his forehead and his head was down.

"I won't get angry at you guys." They all looked up in shock. "It's also my fault for not being there and I was too busy with my adult body but I want to destroy the Mafia, and the reason for all this" Reborn said and the rest nodded. The mafia caused all this, even though it was their fault the mafia had tried to taint their pure little sky.

"Wait herbivores. Let's get the bomber first. The real cause of this" Kyoya said and Alaude continued for his son "Then we destroy the Mafia" with new resolve in their eyes they stood.

~With Tsuna~

Inside the ring

Tsuna looked at his family with pride. No matter how much they hurt him, they were his precious famiglia. Sky flames appeared next to Tsuna as Vongola Primo appeared.

"Tsukiyo-san, Okaeri " Tsuna said and watched happily at the scene as Vongola Primo lay his head on his lap. "Tsunayoshi-kun, my precious grandson. Do you want to help them?" "I would love too but they've got to do this first part on their own before I can help"

Tsukiyo sighed and nodded. His young desendant was wise for a Vongola boss. He was kind, pure and cute as well but sometimes having a kind heart will kill you.

"So you wanna play chase the Secondo as to not hinder our skills" Tsuna said with a innocent tilt of his head and a smile and the devious Primo nodded

~With the Vongola~

"Gerino Pervone, our little bomber is trapped now hmm?" Chrome said with a innocent and flowery smile that the man even had hope he would live but when he saw the killer intent behind the flowery and innocent smile he forever regreted bombing the Vongola HQ.

"I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me" Chrome took a step forwards summoning her trident and spun it around her before slamming it into his gut. Coughing out blood as the chain he was chained, handcuffed and roped to stayed still.

"I-I thought you w-were the kind mist " Leaning down Chrome whispered something that made sure his life was over. "The one who captures and tortures may be Mukuro-sama and Tou-san but the interagation and traitor executions are always held by the Clouds and me" Giggling she left the room only for the rains to come in.

"Want to heave tea with us?" They said laughing sadistically and the pattern continued. Even Reborn and Leon had a blast watching him getting food thrown on him by maids, butlers, cooks and Nana spilt hotwater on him. Iemtsu didn't get one because he was Tsuna's uncle **but** he was jealous because Tsuna got Mafia boss and he was stuck under Alaude's CEDEF control.

After they killed him. The famiglia went to work. Giotto was the boss and the ring unsealed. The first to fall was the Estrano and the Gilgal, both experimenters. Then the rest fell one by one. Giglio Nero, Millfiore and Cavallone became one with the Vongola and they destroyed the Mafia. Varia joined in for fun and revenge for their little adorable brother.

They left the Vindice to take care of left overs and headed to the final one. The Dragone. They took everyone out and only the boss was left. Ipin, Chrome, Mukuro, Takeshi, Knuckle, Lussuria, G and Giotto were there and the man had some how used his twisted sun flames to make the soldiers, who had died, protect him even thought it took one hit to kill them forever.

G, Giotto, Mukuro focoused on the boss while the rest hit the soldiers and Knuckle and Lussuria were the supports. The man was panicky he shot his last bullet and he knew his death was near.

"**If I'm going to die I'll at least take one of you down"** lifting his father's cannon, he charged it with sun flames and shot it at Chrome and Ipin. "**Chrome-chan, Ipin-chan!"** Takeshi shouted and the girls looked too late. Giotto's ring glowed and the girls didn't feel any pain.

"Now now, sir. Hurting my Family now tisk tisk" a familiar smooth but kind voice said and stading there with his cloak and gloves in HDW mode was Tsuna. The same fluffy brown hair, bright honey brown eyes, kind smile and small but slim and strong stature. The sky ring was still glowing a bright orange and he blocked the beam with a simple sky flame shield. The man panicked, what was the Decimo doing here!

"T-Tsuna-nii/Bossu/Usagi/Tsuna/Tsu-chan/Bunny" The group said in shock and he smiled at them and reminded them that they were fighting. "Guys come on, we've got some Mafia scum to kill" Tsuna said and they all smirked or smiled.

With Tsuna's help they killed the last of the Mafia and headed home. Tsuna said he wouldn't always be there but he would come when there is trouble or when theh had special moments.

After saying hi and bye to everyone he went back into the ring. They did it, they finished the Mafia but they were going to stand and kick down any who tried to rebuild it.

With Tsuna and their family with them, no one would push them down until they've died of old age.

Tsuna, our sky. We did it.

_**Well done. Mia Famiglia**_


End file.
